Vanessa Hudgens
Vanessa Anne Hudgens (ur. 14 grudnia 1988 w Salinas, USA) - amerykańska aktorka, piosenkarka, modelka i tancerka. Jej rodzice to Greg Hudgens i Gina Guanco. Ma młodszą siostrę Stellę Hudgens, która także jest aktorką. Jej przydomki to Nessa, V, Van, Baby V . Wielokrotnie znajdowała się na listach najbardziej wpływowych i najpiękniejszych amerykańskich gwiazd. Biografia Hudgens urodziła sie w Salinas (Kalifornia), jednak jej rodzina przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles z powodu rozwijania się jej kariery. Vanessa ma młodszą siostrę Stellę, która także jest aktorką. Ma 2 żółwie i psa. Jako dziecko marzyła, by zostać pediatrą. Jest fanką Natalie Wood, Alici Keys i Céline Dion. Talent u Vanessy zauważali jej rodzice. Jak sama mówi: Ciągle urządzałam pokazy dla moich rodziców, przebierając się i śpiewając różne piosenki.... W wieku 7 lat posłali ją do szkoły o profilu aktorskim. W wieku 8 lat zaczęła grać w teatrze, z którym od 9 roku życia wyjeżdżała na przedstawienia. Gdy miała 12 lat wyprowadziła się od rodziców, ponieważ nie mogli z nią podróżować, gdyż jej młodsza siostra - Stella źle je znosiła. Mieszkała z opiekunką w miejscowościach, gdzie przedstawiali. Od 7 klasy szkoły podstawowej (obecnie 6 klasa szkoły podstawowej-na polskie) przestała chodzić do szkoły ze względu na karierę. Od tamtego czasu bierze domowe nauczanie. Jej kariera rozwijała się szybko. Zaczęło się na rolach epizodycznych, a potem nadeszła większa rola Noel w Thirteen. Następnie zagrała Gabriellę Montez w High School Musical, co uczyniło ją sławną. Po tym sukcesie ponownie wcieliła się w rolę Gabrielli w sequelu. 17 sierpnia premierę na amerykańskim Disney Channel oglądało 17.2 miliona widzów, co ustanowiło nowy rekord w historii amerykańskiej telewizji kablowej. Wkrótce po premierze w telewizji filmu High School Musical, piosenki wykonywane w duecie z Zacem Efronem trafiły na amerykańskie listy przebojów. Singel Breaking free pobił rekord awansu w notowaniach, awansując z miejsca 86 na 4 w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Podobnie było z When there was me and you, jednak ta piosenka była wykonywana przez samą Vanessę i jej najwyższa lokata to 10 miejsce. W 2006 wydała swój debiutantcki album - V. Okazał się jej wielkim sukcesem, gdyż w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedano 70 tys. egzemplarzy. Nagrała 2 teledyski do singli: Come Back to Me i Say Ok. Jej piosenka Let's Dance została użyta do promocji amerykańskiego Tańca z gwiazdami (Dancing with the stars). Te trzy piosenki wykonywała również podczas High School Musical: The Concert, gdzie oprócz swoich utworów śpiewała ścieżkę dźwiękową z filmu. Obecnie przygotowuje drugi album - Identified (1 lipca 2008). 11 kwietnia na antenie radia Disney (w USA) można było usłyszeć jej nowy singel - Sneakernight promujący jej nowy album. Muzyka Debiutancki album Vanessy Hudgens – V, został wydany we wrześniu 2006 przez Hollywood Records, Disney’owskie studio nagrań. Wideoklip z jej pierwszego singla, Come Back To Me, debiutował wraz ze światową premierą filmu Dziewczyny Cheetah 2 w sierpniu. Oficjalny wideoklip z jej drugiego singla, Say OK, został zaprezentowany podczas premiery filmu Wskakuj! . 1 lipca w Stanach Zjednoczonych miała premierę druga płyta Vanessy - Identified, która została wyprodukowana przez Hollywood Records. Wcześniej, bo 25 czerwca płyta ta ukazała się w Japonii. Znajdzie się na niej 12 piosenek oraz 3 utwory bonusowe, które będą tylko na płycie wydanej w Japonii. Pierwszym singlem z płyty jest Sneakernight. Vanessa nagrała także inne utwory, takie jak: Still There For Me z Corbinem Bleu na jego albumie Another Side, Colors Of The Wind dla DisneyMania5 oraz prawdopodobnie zaśpiewa w kolejnej edycji DisneyManii. 2 lipca w celu promowanie płyty Vanessa Hudgens pojawiła się w programie Good Morning America, gdzie rozmawiała z Robin Roberts, prezenterką tego programu. Film Jej debiutem aktorskim była rola Noel w filmie Trzynastka. Ważną rolą była też Tintin w Thunderbirds, lecz prawdziwą sławę przyniosła jej rola Gabrielli Montez w filmie High School Musical. Status "gwiazdy" na dobre upieczętowało zagranie w kontynuacji High School Musical - High School Musical 2. Pojawiła się w serialu: Drake and Josh . Obecnie przygotowuje następny film produkowany przez Rock Mafia Studio pt. Rock On (2009), w którym wcieli się w postać 15-letniej Sam, oraz przygotowuje się do ponownego wcielenia w rolę Gabrielli Montez w trzeciej już części High School Musical - High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa. Obsada filmu została już potwierdzona. Dyskografia 2006 - "V" 2008 - "Identified" Single Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki